


Black

by Devisama



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark, Fanart, Gen, Macabre, See what I did there, twistedthicket1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Chapter 15: The Doors.</p>
<p>  <em></em><br/><strong>" What I'm saying is, Pet, John will never have to know... as long as you can keep a secret... "</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistedthicket1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedthicket1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fade To Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831443) by [twistedthicket1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedthicket1/pseuds/twistedthicket1). 



[](http://s1175.photobucket.com/user/devisama13/media/9d8ddc15-2c8d-43b5-a74c-1617663d1eae_zps2fcf7d23.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I was saving the final version of this when the power cut out. My soul crushing shout of anguish was heard throughout the house. Thankfully, I didn't need to redo too much because i tend to save frequently. Still, it could have corrupted the file. *weep*
> 
> Thank you to twistedthicket1. You got me to draw something today by being an inspiration. It has been months since i picked up the urge to do anything AND have something successful come out. *great big hugs*


End file.
